Lost With Glee 7
by glost
Summary: The Rich and The Clueless
1. Chapter 1

**Glee/LOST crossover**  
**Ep. 7**  
All Rights Reserved to the show's creators and employees  
Any songs and lyrics rights belong to its writers and composers  
Part 1

Sugar Motta walks to her sleeping area and grabs a head band to keep her hair back. Its early morning. Ever since Vincent ran away, the dog, Sugar has been on the case to find him. John Locke has been a great help too.

John: Ready?

Sugar smiles: Yup, let's go.

It was still dark out so Sugar was holding a tourch. John was searching the jungle for the dog when he thought he heard him coming.

John: Get ready.

Sugar prepared herself to grab the dog when the figure appeared but the dog didn't show. Instead it was Claire. She looked lost and scared, her hair tangled, her body sweaty.

John: Claire?

Claire passed out and john tried to catch her. He picked her up and they headed back to the caves.

Sugar: Where did she come from?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sugar watched Jack, Kate, John, Charlie, and Will talk about Claire and her new condition. Sugar knew that this bothered Claire a lot. First she has all these strangers questioning her. Then she finds out she's stuck on An island, pretty much already 9 months pregnant.

Sugar: You okay?

Claire: I keep hearing a lot of different things from different people. And I'm sure exactly what's going on.

Sugar: I feel like that all the time.

Claire: Why hasn't someone come to rescue us?

Sugar: Well the pilot said we were about a thousand miles off course.

Claire: Who was the person that kidnapped me?

Sugar: He said he was on the plane when we crashed, but his name wasn't on the manifest thingy. So people think he already was living here when we crashed.

Claire: Oh okay, one more. Who is Mercedes? I keep hearing people talk about her.

Sugar: Oh, she was another survivor; she befriended you right away when we crashed.

Claire: Oh, maybe if we talked some things could come back to…

Sugar: Well, she kind of passed away.

Claire: How?

Sugar: Trying to protect you.

Claire: Did you know her?

Sugar: We were in glee club together. She was a pretty good friend.

Claire: I'm sorry.

Sugar: It's fine. We dealt with it.

They sat there for a little.

Charlie: Claire, are you feelin' okay?

Claire: I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go ahead and sleep for a little.

Claire stands and Charlie helps her to a bed.

Brittany and Santana have shocked looks on their faces as Claire walks by.

Santana: Okay we have some major catching up to do. I feel like Brittany during a Disney movie.

Sugar expresses a confused look on her face.

Brittany: Those movies are confusing and evil. They always have talking animals and someone's mother always dies, just depressing.

Santana: I know Britt, I know.

Sugar: She was just there in the middle of the jungle.

Brittany: Creepy.

Sugar: She has no memory of really anything that's going on right now.

Santana: This bitch has to be a spy.

Brittany: Brain wash.

Sugar: Or amnesia.

Santana: What's scarier is the fact that her baby is due any day now.

The three stare at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Most of the gleeks have woken up and are on their daily schedule. Finn, Puck, and Mike were off getting fire wood. Santana and Brittany went for a "walk". Lauren, Blaine, and Matt are helping set up a shelter at the beach. Kurt, Tina, and Rachel went to visit the graves. Dave, Sugar, Artie, and Quinn are hanging out at the caves while Will and Emma talk. Sam is still asleep.

Dave: When are they going to stop so they can give us our assignments today?

Artie: Hey the longer they take the longer we don't have to work.

Sugar: You should have just gone for walk with Santana and Brittany if you didn't want to work.

Artie: I think that walk would require some help from Miss Quinn Fabray.

Quinn: Not on this island floor.

Sugar sat there confused. Sam walked up.

Sam: Hey guys.

The group gave their hellos.

Sam: What's going on?

Dave trying to be quiet to Artie.

Dave: Should we tell him.

Quinn: Well we have to now Dave.

Sugar: We found Claire.

Sam's eyes widened. All his emotions were confusing and rushed. Sam felt uneasy.

Sam: Does she know what happened, you know, to Mercedes?

He said it.

Artie: She has amnesia.

Sugar: Last thing she remembers is, she was on a plane to L.A.

Sam sat there stunned. The only person that witnessed his girlfriends death and she can't remember a thing.

Will and Emma walked over.

Emma: You kids should take the day off.

Will: Just do us a favor and take some water to the beach before you leave. And remember no one alone.

The group gets up and packs the water.

Will and Emma walked away from them.

Emma: We should have told them, Will.

Will: I'm sure they'll be fine as long as they stick together.

Emma: But what Ethan said…

Will: They'll be fine. We'll all be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
Puck: Whats the deal guys. Usually you listen when I talk about the last chick I've been with.  
Finn: Yeah, but this time it's Lauren.  
Puck: And what the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Finn looked afraid for he didn't know what to say next.  
Mike: Well if Lauren found out, she'd murder us.  
Puck: True. But man those...  
Mike: Okay next subject.  
Finn: How's your asthma?  
Puck: It's under control actually.  
Mike: You haven't needed your inhaler?  
Puck: No, not for a while. It's weird.  
Finn: Let's head back.  
Mike: Do we have enough?  
Finn: I think we picked this place dry.  
Puck:Sure, whatever you say captain.  
Flash  
Rachel, Kurt, and Tina were standing in front of a few crosses lined up.  
Kurt: Hey Mercedes and Rory.  
Rachel: We really miss you guys.  
Tina: Especially your accent and sass.  
Tina placed a tropical flower on Mercedes' grave then on Rory's.  
They stood there in silence for awhile.  
Rachel: This is really weird.  
She gave a awkward laugh.  
Tina: We shouldn't be visiting our friends at their graves. Not when we are only 17.  
Kurt: I miss them a lot.  
They give each other a group hug then walk down the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
It's night time. And Sam, Sugar, Matt, and Dave are at the beach looking up at the stars and listening to the waves.  
Matt: This would be really romantic.  
Dave: Yeah if Sam and Sugar and You and I we're dating.  
Matt: Why do I have to be your boyfriend?  
Dave: You're cuter.  
Matt: Okay time to go to sleep.  
Dave: You guys coming?  
Sam and Sugar were still laying on the cold sand.  
Sam: No thats okay we'll be there in a few.  
Dave and Matt walked away from them and climb into the jungle.  
Sugar: Just this moment right here makes ,e wish Rory was by me, instead of what ever place he is now.  
Sam: Me too.  
Sugar: Hey keep your hands off of my man. Rory's all mine.  
Sam: I meant I feel the same way about Mercedes.  
Sugar: They were both good people.  
They sat there in silence a little while longer.  
Sam: Let's head back.  
Sugar: Okay I am pretty tired.  
They began traveling to the caves. They were holding hands only so they would be sure to stick together. They both heard movement in the darkness.  
Sam: Hang on, I'm gonna go see what that was.  
Sugar: Sam no.  
Sam: I'll be right back.  
Sam walked away as Sugar watched the figure disappear in the darkness.  
-Flash Back-  
Sugar: Are you sure daddy?  
Al: Yes sweetie there is nothing under your bed.  
Sugar: What about outside?  
Al: Okay.  
He leaves the room and walks outside. He stands in front of Sugar' window. He walks away looking around and Sugar stares at him as he slowly disappear.  
For a bit becomes terrified until he returns.  
Al: See no monsters.  
Sugar smiles as a mugger comes behind him with a knife.  
Mugger: Give me your wallet.  
Al: Sugar close your eyes.  
Sugar does so and hides under her covers.  
Al: Here just leave please.  
Mugger: Don't turn around.  
The mugger runs away and Al runs around to the front door and locks it.  
Al: Call 911!  
He runs into Sugar's bedroom and holds her as she cries.  
-End Flash Back-  
Sugar leans against a tree waiting for Sam.  
She turns when she hears someone behind her.  
Sugar: Sam?  
The rustling continues but there was no answer.  
Sugar: Sam please I'm really scared.  
There was still no answer but she still heard rustling around.  
She then felt someone touch her and she screamed. She turned and saw Will and Sam.  
Sugar: Mr. Schue you scared me.  
Will: I thought i told you guys to stay together, something could have happened.  
Sam: We were together Mr. Schue. I-  
Sugar: We thought we heard something over there.  
She pointed.  
Will:What was it?  
Sugar: I don't know.  
Will:Come on. Let's get back to the caves.  
They walked on the path to the caves.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
Will made sure Sugar and Sam were in their beds before he went up to Jack.  
Will: One of my students heard something.  
Jack: What?  
Will: She said she heard rusting behind her.  
Jack: Are you sure it wasn't herself.  
Will: She was standing still when she heard it Jack. Listen I just want everyone to be safe. But this guy already killed one of my student.  
Jack: Everything's fine okay? We have people set up watching the entrances here and down at the beach.  
Will: I hope it works Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Sugar: (So Day 29, everyone for some reason spent the day at the caves. Mr. Schue didn't really give us a reason why?)  
Sugar sees a crowd at the cave entrance.  
Santana and Brittany run up to her and then Sam.  
Santana: Oh my god. We thought you were dead.  
Brittany: Someone killed that guy Steve.  
Santana: Scott.  
Brittany gasps: Scotts dead too.  
Sam: We thought they got you too.  
Sugar: I just went to the bathroom. Who was it?  
Brittany: Steve.  
Santana: Scott.  
Brittany: Oh yeah Scott to.  
Sugar: No who killed Scott?  
Brittany: And Steve.  
Sam: Ethan.  
Brittany: They got Ethan too?  
Santana: Come on Britt, let's sit over here.  
Sugar: Ethan?  
Sam: Yeah, the day Claire came back later on Ethan gave a warning saying he'll kill one of us every day until we return Claire.  
Sugar: How's Claire?  
Sam: She must be feeling really guilty.  
Sugar: Yeah, first Mercedes, now Steve.  
Sam: Scott.  
Sugar: Right, now she has me saying it.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Sugar: Oh, Sam I'm sorry I forgot.  
Sam: It's fine. I'm okay.  
They smile and walk back to Santana and Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
-Flash Back-  
Sugar entered the choir room and walked up to Rory.  
Sugar: Why'd you call me here Rory?  
Rory: I'm really sorry, Sugar.  
Sugar:I thought we were done with this, you lied to me Rory.  
Rory: I did it so I can be with you.  
Sugar: How was that fair to Artie, he liked me before you did.  
Rory: Well he doesn't seem to be complaining any more since Quinn's accident they seem to be really great friends.  
Sugar:But why would you lie to me like that. I was getting sadder every day. I kept liking you more and more and then I realized you were leaving and it hurt me.  
Rory: I'm so sorry, please Sugar.  
Sugar: You sure you won't leave me?  
Rory: Never.  
They hug.  
-End Flash Back-  
Sugar was visiting Rory's grave. Sam walked up.  
Sugar: Hey.  
Sam: Hi.  
He put a flower on Mercedes grave then looked up at Sugar.  
Sugar: I really miss him. Both of them.  
Sam: I do too.  
He grabbed her hand and they walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
Rachel: Guys the group just came up with some really stupid idea.  
Santana: Yeah, it makes the plan to use "My Headband" at nationals sound great.  
Brittany: Hey. Thats one of my favorite songs.  
Rachel: Thanks Brittany.  
Brittany: For what?  
Finn: We should talk them out of it.  
Sam: What's the plan?  
Finn: They want to set up a trap for Ethan using Claire as bait.  
Sugar: I'll go talk to Claire.  
Finn: Okay. I guess we'll talk to Mr. Schue.  
Rachel: Come on, Finn.  
Sam: I need to talk to him too.  
Santana and Brittany stood in the caves.  
Santana: And where in the hell should we go?  
Brittany: Wanna go for another "walk"?  
Santana smiles and they skip out pinky in pinky.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
Sugar was walking around looking for Claire. She saw her sitting on a rock.  
Sugar: Claire.  
Claire:Oh, hey Sugar.  
Sugar: Whats with the whole being bait rumor I'm hearing?  
Claire: This man stole everything from me I wanna get him back, ad no matter what you say I am going through with this.  
She got up and left.  
Flash  
Rachel: we need to talk.  
Finn: Its about the plan to catch Ethan.  
Sam: I want in.  
The three all turn their heads to him.  
Finn: What?  
Sam: I want this guy dead.  
Rachel: Sam maybe you are mixed up about your emotions right now. we should sit down with Miss. Pillsbury and talk about what you are feeling.  
Sam: No, i wanna help take this guy down.  
Will: Sam, I can't keep letting you guys do what ever you feel like. Now I'll make you a deal, you and I can stand watch and make sure nothing goes wrong. But if things start to escalate to far then we leave and let them take care of it.  
Sam: Okay.  
Rachel: What about Claire?  
Will: No one wants her to be in anger, but it was her decision and it is the only plan we have.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
The next day everyone went down to the beach waiting on the news as to what happened on the plan.  
Jack, Kate, John, Charlie, Claire, Sam, and Will walked out of the jungle and were greeted by everyone.  
Tina: So what happened?  
Sugar: Did you guys catch him.  
Sam: We caught him alright.  
Will: He's dead.  
Santana: Holy crap.  
Brittany: I thought he was already dead.  
Finn: Was it Sawyer.  
Puck: Or Sayid.  
Will: Charlie.  
Lauren: That little ass guy over there killed Ethan?  
Finn: The same guy who beat the crap out of Jack while they were looking for Claire.  
Sam: Yup.  
Santana: As long as that creep is gone.  
Kurt: Wait. where was Claire this whole time. I mean just because that one guy is dead does that mean we are in the clear? I don't get why people are tip toeing around this subject. We all know that there are other freaking people on this island.  
Everyone stares at him as he storms away.  
Sugar: Did we just start a war?


End file.
